Frenzy
by Jude-8
Summary: La vida, a veces dura, a veces amable, te deja siempre la misma lección. No todos pueden tener un final feliz. (Fic resubido) ItaHina. OneShot.


**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

La historia está ubicada en un Semi AU, pues no se produjo la masacre Uchiha

* * *

**Frenzy**

Observó la noche con calma, esperando tal vez, que todo lo malo del mundo desapareciera, aún si fuera solo por esos escasos segundos. Aunque la realidad era otra, bastante simple, los males no terminaban, ni lo harían, la paz por la que tanto velaba era tan frágil como la rama más pequeña de un árbol.

_La vida no tiene sentido._

Cerró los ojos, mientras recordaba esas palabras una vez más, mientras soltaba un suspiro,

¿Qué sentido tenía su propia vida?

Las misiones, el velar por la paz de la aldea, cuidar a su hermano menor, mantener la paz entre la aldea y su clan. Pero algo que a él lo motivara, algo que él quisiera, que ansiara despertar solo para verlo… No podía encontrarle un sentido, no importaba cuanto lo intentara.

Salió de su ensoñación rápidamente al escuchar los pasos acercarse, se puso en posición de ataque, relajándose después de solo unos segundos.

No era un enemigo, y por lo que veía, tampoco lo había detectado arriba de esa rama, la figura solo siguió caminando hasta volverse más nítida. Era una mujer, una niña a su parecer, no debía ser mayor de 18 años, se preguntó por unos segundos que hacía ahí tan noche.

La vio detenerse cuando llego al rio, quiso alejarse en cuanto la vio quitarse la ropa, pero no pudo siquiera desviar la mirada.

Era muy bella, tenía el cabello largo y de tono azulado, su figura lo tenía embelesado, pero no lograda distinguir alguno de los rasgos de su rostro.

La vio caminar sobre el rio, haciendo giros y moviendo en el agua al compás de sus movimientos, seguramente estaba entrenando, y él no debería estar viendo a una niña estar entrenando en el río, pero simplemente no se podía alejar de ese lugar, su mirada seguía fija en ella, en su cuerpo y en sus movimientos hipnóticos.

La chica dio un giro más y abrió los ojos, haciendo que casi se cayera de la rama en la que estaba sentado.

Era una Hyuga.

Para su suerte no tenía su línea de sangre activada, pero eso no evito su asombro, y que se tuviera que mover con rapidez, lo último que quería era una pelea entre los clanes por estar espiando a una niña del clan Hyuga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba con calma el movimiento de los peces dentro del estanque, sin preocupaciones, por el momento, y escuchaba el tintinar de la rama de bambú al caer. Se sentía como un pervertido, pues lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la forma en la que la chica se había movido sobre el agua, sus caderas, su voluminoso pecho, sus piernas.

Estuvo a punto de sacudir la cabeza al ver lo que estaba pensando, de verdad se había vuelto un pervertido.

− ¿Está todo bien Itachi-Kun?

La voz dulce lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada hacía la castaña que estaba de pie en la entrada del recibidor.

− Si – Dijo sin expresión – ¿Qué necesitabas?

La chica le sonrió con ternura.

− Solo… quería saber si querías ir a pasear.

Itachi dio un suspiro quedo.

− Tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo poniéndose de pie – Disculpa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y de nuevo estaba ahí, viéndola danzar sobre el agua, moviéndose con calma y precisión.

Ese tipo de entrenamiento se le hacía extraño, los Hyuga se especializaban en el puño suave, era extraño ver a alguien de ese clan moviéndose sobre el agua con esa precisión y movimientos hipnóticos.

El agua la cubrió en una especie de esfera, mojando su cabello y dejando gotitas de agua por todo su cuerpo.

Debía dejar de verla, pero no lo hacía, seguía ahí, en esa rama. Noche tras noche.

La chica se detuvo después de unos segundos más, para después sentarse en la orilla del rio, poniendo su cabeza contra sus rodillas flexionadas. Fue fácil para él escuchar su llanto, aun cuando ella no hiciera mucho ruido.

Se debatió un par de minutos entre ir hacía ella o no, sobre todo al ser del clan Hyuga y estar desnuda, pero había ido noche tras noche, si él ya estaba ahí...

− Buenas noches – Dijo apareciendo tras de ella.

La chica se sobresaltó al escucharlo, levantándose con rapidez y emitiendo un pequeño chillido, tambaleándose al girar tan bruscamente, cayó hacía atrás al agua, Itachi se lanzó, prácticamente, hacía adelante y la jalo para sacarla. Ella se soltó como pudo y se metió de nuevo al agua, el moreno desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, girándose de forma automática. No había olvidado ese detalle, pero debía parecer un accidente.

− ¿Q-Que quiere a-aquí? – Le preguntó la morena aun debajo del agua.

El moreno dirigió su mirada hacía ella, antes de volverla a girar.

− Puede ponerse la ropa – Dijo dándole la espalda – No es mi intención hacerle daño.

La chica le miró unos segundos mientras activaba su Byakugan, y luego para ponerse su ropa con rapidez.

− L-Listo – Dijo poniéndose de pie – ¿Q-Que necesita?

El moreno se giró hacía ella con calma.

− Me disculpo – Dijo con una inclinación – Soy Uchiha Itachi, no fue mi intención asustarla.

La chica se le quedó viendo fijamente al reconocer ese apellido.

− ¿Qué necesita? – Repitió un tanto brusca.

El moreno se volvió a inclinar.

− Lo lamento – Repitió − Estaba haciendo un recorrido cuando escuche un llanto, me asusto un poco el verla a la orilla del rio – Mintió con voz clara.

La mujer desvió la mirada sonrojada.

− Lo lamento – Dijo Hinata con una inclinación – No quise preocuparlo.

Itachi asintió viéndola fijamente.

− ¿Está todo bien?

La chica asintió con calma, mientras se tomaba uno de sus brazos con una mano.

− Si, gracias.

Itachi le vio fijamente.

− ¿Está segura?

La chica asintió una vez más.

− Debó irme – Dijo alejándose del lugar.

Itachi la dejo marchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Cómo van las cosas hijo?

Itachi miró a su madre, él ya se disponía a salir por la puerta pero su llamado lo detuvo.

− Bien – Dijo escuetamente.

Su madre lo miró de manera perspicaz por un par de segundos, pero al final le dio una sonrisa.

− Está noche hay reunión – Le recordó su padre – No faltes.

El moreno asintió sin ponerle mucha importancia, ya que como quiera no iba a asistir, saliendo por la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Buenas noches.

La chica se sobresaltó un poco ante su voz y giro su blanca mirada hacía el moreno que estaba casi a su lado, ella estaba sentada a la orilla del rio abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos.

− Buenas noches Uchiha-San – Dijo con voz baja.

El moreno se sentó a su lado con lentitud.

− Itachi – Dijo con voz suave.

− ¿Eh?

− Me puedes decir Itachi – Dijo ofreciéndole una bolsa, que la chica tomo algo renuente – ¿Tu eres Hyuga?

La chica abrió la bolsa con precaución, se sorprendió un poco al ver dangos dentro de ella.

− Hinata – Dijo en voz baja.

El moreno la vio, alegrándose un poco, de que por esta ocasión estuviese vestida.

− ¿Pasa algo malo?

La chica le miró por unos momentos, antes de desviar la mirada al piso por unos segundos, para enseguida alzarla y sonreírle quedamente.

− Cosas del clan.

Itachi asintió, si el nombre era correcto, ella era la (ex)heredera del clan Hyuga.

− Suele pasar a veces – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Cuando uno es el mayor, no dejan de decir que eres la cara del clan, te exigen demasiado.

Hinata le miró sorprendida por unos momentos antes de dirigir su mirada al rio. No le exigían, el problema, era que no esperaran nada de ella. Suspiró, pensando en lo diferente que eran uno del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿A dónde vas?

Itachi miró a su hermano, que le veía con algo de duda.

− Tengo una misión – Mintió con calma.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Le había preguntado a Kakashi y sabía que eso era una mentira.

− ¿Tienes una misión todas las noches? – Preguntó con algo de incredulidad – Hace ya dos meses que siempre sales.

Itachi no mostró la sorpresa que le causo las palabras de su hermano y solo se encogió de hombros.

− Te veré luego.

Sasuke evitó resoplar, era obvio que su hermano se veía con una chica, así que creyó que era mejor dejar en claro las intenciones del clan.

− Papá quiere que te cases con Izumi – Dijo Sasuke al aire.

Itachi se detuvo y miró a su hermano.

− Lo sé – Dijo con calma – Pero no lo haré.

Sasuke le miro asombrado por unos momentos, ¿Tan importante era esa chica para él?

− Eres la cara del clan – Dijo en tono casi de burla.

Itachi dio un suspiro.

− No su esclavo – Dijo saliendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella le sonrió cuando le vio llegar, se sentía bien si él estaba a su lado.

− ¿Quieres dangos? – Le preguntó la morena sonrojada.

Itachi la observó por unos momentos, esos dos meses desde que se decidió a hablarle habían sido una tortura. Desde la primera vez que la vio en el rio la había deseado, no importaba si tenía la misma edad que su hermano, esa chica tenía un cuerpo de encanto, una personalidad amigable y tierna, no parecía en nada una Hyuga. Pero era ese mismo apellido, el que le impedía tenerla.

La miró fijamente, echando a un lado su moral y el apellido que ambos cargaban.

Ignoró la bolsa, jalándola del brazo para plantarle un beso en la boca, la chica sorprendida dejo caer la bolsa, mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello del chico. Después de unos segundos, el chico se separó.

− ¿Itachi? – Le preguntó extrañada.

El moreno solo le sonrió quedamente, dejándose caer sobre el pasto con ella, que soltó un pequeño grito, haciéndolo reír.

− Hinata – Le llamó viéndola a los ojos antes de volverla a besar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró a la castaña verlo con tristeza, sonriéndole al final.

Lo que implicaba que él hubiera rechazado el ofrecimiento de matrimonio, cortes, pero firmemente, la había dejado en el aire dentro de la policía. Sabía que ella era fuerte, sabría afrontar las cosas.

− Debiste ser sincero.

El moreno miró a su madre que lo veía con reproche. No podía culparla, luego de que lo hubiera visto con Hinata entrando a hurtadillas a su cuarto. Aunque no había pasado nada más entre ellos, sabía que las cosas entre los clanes estaban por complicarse. Hiashi no le entregaría a su hija, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría su propio padre ante esa noticia.

− No es el momento – Dijo sin expresión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica le sonrió algo sonrojada, habían pasado por esos momentos muchas veces, él la besaba, de una u otra forma, terminaban acostados en la yerba y luego él solo la besaba por unos momentos más…

Y eso ya no le era suficiente, necesitaba más, sobre todo luego de enterarse de su casi compromiso. Ella ya no podía soportarlo más, no importaban las normas del clan, los problemas en los que se podrían meter. Se había enamorado de Itachi.

Ella tomo un gran suspiro, se dio valor y envolvió sus piernas sobre las caderas del chico.

− ¡¿Qué haces?! – Dijo sorprendido.

Ella cerró los ojos, repitiendo el mismo movimiento. Si los abría sabía que se acobardaría, y si él no tomaba la iniciativa, lo haría ella.

Se aferró más a la cadera del chico y se meció contra él, aprovechando que estaba sobre ella, sintió el bulto que crecía en el pantalón del chico, este le soltó las manos que había mantenido sobre su cabeza, y se aferró a sus muslos para tratar de separarla de él, pero ella se apretó sobre él con más fuerza y se aferró a su espalda con sus manos, soplando sobre su cuello y dando un suave beso en este.

El moreno se estremeció sin entender el comportamiento de la chica, ni el suyo propio, él no era una persona de bajos instintos, y ellos en definitiva, no deberían estar haciendo eso.

− Basta – Le gruño.

Ella siguió con sus movimientos hacía su cadera, sintiendo algo extraño entre sus piernas, que la hacía apretarse más al chico y hacer sus movimientos más rápidos, siguió ese movimiento por unos minutos, hasta que el moreno cedió ante sus caricias.

La soltó para luego bajar los pantalones de la chica con rapidez, ella se tensó un segundo, porque fue todo el tiempo que le dio el chico, mientras frotaba su intimidad de una manera rápida, haciéndola sentir un gran calor, ella se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza, sintiendo como algo se empezaba a mojar dentro de su intimidad, Itachi le vio con ojos vidriosos antes de quitarse parcialmente el pantalón, respirando de forma lenta para controlarse, entrando en ella de manera lenta y suave.

Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, profiriendo un pequeño grito y apretando sus uñas en la espalda del moreno por encima de la ropa, había dolido, pero no demasiado.

− Hinata – Susurró el moreno contra su cuello.

El chico se movió contra ella con fuerza, mordiendo su lóbulo y apretando sus pechos aun por encima de la tela de la camisa.

− Di mi nombre – Le pidió.

Ella suspiro contra su cuello, sin poder aclarar sus pensamientos ante los movimientos del hombre, mordió su cuello al llegar a su primer orgasmo, mientras el moreno se seguía moviendo contra ella.

− Di mi nombre – Repitió.

Ella lo miro unos segundos con ojos vidriosos, sintiendo como se volvía a formar ese calor en su vientre, estallando al mismo tiempo que él.

− ¡Itachi!

El moreno se dejó caer sobre la chica jadeando.

− Estás loca – Dijo contra su cuello – Y creo me arrastraste a eso también.

La morena solo rio quedamente mirándolo a los ojos.

− Te amo – Dijo en voz baja.

La mayor explicación para saltarse todas las normas que ambos debían seguir. Itachi la beso de forma lenta una vez más.

− Yo también te amo – Susurró contra su cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, esquivando y rompiendo las piedras que caían hacía ella.

− ¡Hinata-Sama!

Escucho el gritó de Neji y trato de correr hacía él, pero las piedras aun cayendo le impedían el paso.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se cubrió con los brazos, sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero aun así lo hizo.

Sintió unos cálidos brazos cubrirla antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos algo confundido, la cabeza le dolía mucho.

− ¡Despertó! – Escucho la voz de su madre – Itachi, que susto nos diste.

La mujer lo abrazó con fuerza, haciéndolo quejarse levemente.

− Lo siento – Dijo separándose, aunque sin entender por qué se disculpaba.

Itachi la miró con ojos confusos.

− ¿Qué paso?

La mujer suspiró.

− Fuiste herido en la batalla – Dijo con calma – Pero ahora todo está bien – Dijo sonriendo.

Itachi trató de asentir, pero se llevó la mano a la cabeza al sentir el pinchazo de dolor, descubriendo algunas vendas sobre su cabeza.

− Oh, Hinata-Chan – Dijo Mikoto llamando su atención – Itachi despertó.

El moreno dirigió su mirada hacía la morena al pie de la puerta.

− Gracias Uchiha-San – Dijo Hinata dando una inclinación.

Itachi la miró con duda, ojos blancos y algunos raspones en la cara, era más que obvio que era una Hyuga, el clan más orgulloso de la aldea, que nunca se inclinaba ante nadie.

− ¿Por qué me agradece? – Dijo con algo de duda.

Hinata le miro con asombro por unos segundos.

− Me salvó la vida – Dijo con calma – ¿No lo recuerda?

Itachi suspiró viendo a su madre, que lo veía igual de sorprendida.

− Lo siento, no la conozco.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron a más no poder.

− Eh… yo…

− Necesita descansar – Dijo Fugaku que no se había hecho notar, viendo a Hinata – Usted también.

Hinata asintió, viendo una última vez a Itachi antes de salir del cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi la vio sentada en la silla, la chica no se separaba mucho de él.

− No necesita estar aquí – Dijo con calma.

Hinata le miro con una sonrisa.

− No me molesta.

El moreno suspiró viendo a la chica, a ella no le molestaba, pero él se sentía incómodo teniéndola a su lado en todo momento, además sentía que algo se le escapaba y no sabía qué.

− Hola Itachi-Kun.

Ambos giraron su mirada hacía una castaña que entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa.

− Hola – Saludo el moreno con una sonrisa sincera.

Hinata les miró por unos momentos, viendo esa sonrisa sincera y amable que ya no era dirigida a ella. Vio como la chica caminaba hasta Itachi y tomaba su mano, sin que este la apartara. Como pudo, puso una sonrisa en el rostro y se levantó.

− ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Itachi confundido.

Ella negó con la cabeza aguantando las lágrimas.

− No – Dijo con calma – Me tengo que ir.

Itachi la miró marchar, a pesar del dolor constante de cabeza que ella le causaba, pudo notar las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos blancos.

− Esa chica Hyuga pasa mucho tiempo aquí – Dijo Izumi con calma.

Itachi la miró sin decir nada.

− Te traeré de comer – Dijo la castaña llamando su atención.

Itachi se quedó unos momentos en la cama, pensando en el semblante triste de Hinata, quiso levantarse pero las piernas no les respondieron, apretó las manos con fuerza, sentía que si se marchaba, ya no volvería, y eso no debía molestarle, pero lo hacía.

Por alguna razón la idea de no volver a ver a la chica Hyuga le causaba una sensación agridulce.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Estaba recostada sobre su pecho, y aunque le decía que era de su vida, solo podía concentrarse en el calor que venía de su cuerpo_

− _Aunque solo estamos dos equipos en esta – Aclaró._

_Itachi asintió, viendo la fotografía._

− _¿Esta eres tú?_

_La chica asintió, pues Itachi señalo a una pequeña morena en la fotografía, casi desaparecida en los brazos de un chico castaño._

− _Ese es Kiba._

− _Inozuka._

− _Si._

_Itachi asintió recargando su barbilla en su cabeza._

− _Te vez muy pequeña._

_Ella sonrió._

− _Lo era._

− _¿Eras?_

_Ella rio levemente._

− _Tendría aproximadamente 10 años en esa._

_Itachi asintió._

− _¿Tienes más recientes?_

_Ella asintió._

− _En casa._

_El chico se acostó completamente y la hizo sentarse sobre él._

− _Quiero una foto tuya._

− _Pero…_

_Itachi acaricio su estomago._

− _Y te daré una mía._

_Ella le sonrió._

− _Pero en un dije._

− _¿Quieres otro?_

_Ella asintió dándole un beso_

− _Uno en forma de corazón con espacio para dos fotografías – Dijo sonriendo – Una tuya y una mía… y uno para ti y uno para mi._

_El chico asintió y le devolvió el beso._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica no dejaba de llorar, no había salido en varios días de su cuarto, todo estaba de cabeza, todo estaba acabado para ella.

− Hinata, voy a entrar.

Escuchar la voz de su padre solo la puso aún más histérica, sobre todo al verlo entrar a su habitación.

− P-Padre – Tartamudeo.

El hombre se acercó hasta ella y le entregó un sobre, los resultados del hospital, los mismos que ella ya conocía y que eran el motivo de su llanto.

− L-Lo siento – Dijo de rodillas y con la cara en el suelo – L-Lo siento.

Hiashi suspiró y la hizo alzarse con cuidado.

− ¿Quién es el padre?

Hinata volvió a llorar con fuerza.

− I-Itachi-San – Dijo apretando sus puños – Pero él no me recuerda.

Hiashi suspiró abrazando a su hija, se dio cuenta de la relación entre ellos en el momento que Itachi la protegió, un Uchiha no cuidaba de un Hyuga por que sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Qué desea aquí? – Dijo con calma.

Sasuke suspiro pasándole una hoja al patriarca del clan Hyuga.

– Itachi se casara con Izumi en un mes – Dijo con calma.

Hiashi le miró con molestia.

− ¿Eso por qué me interesa? – Preguntó algo molesto.

− Sé lo que pasa – Dijo con calma – Y usted también es consciente de la situación del clan Uchiha con la aldea.

El hombre tomó la hoja con calma.

− ¿Qué es esto?

Sasuke volvió a suspirar.

− Quiero hacer un trato – Dijo con calma – Danzo aún está conspirando contra el clan, y en cuanto nazca el hijo de Hinata-San, sabe que vendrá por ustedes también.

Hiashi le miró con duda.

− ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

− Me iré con ella – Dijo Sasuke viéndolo fijamente – Hable con Kakashi, y acepto asignarnos una "misión extendida" a la tierra de la ola – Dijo con calma – En ese tiempo, usted podría encargarse de Danzo Shimura.

Hiashi le vio por unos momentos, antes de asentir.

− Puede que incluso no regresen – Dijo con calma – Así que dígame sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

− Proteger a mi sobrino – Dijo con calma – Ese hombre ya no es mi hermano, y en cierta medida me duele verlo así – Dijo con calma – Así que no me importa irme, si con eso cuido el legado que él dejo.

Lo único que lo anclaba a la aldea era su hermano, su clan no esperaba nada de él, y ahora Itachi simplemente ya no era él, no le veía el sentido a seguir ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− _Es por aquí – Dijo sonriendo._

− _Mamá me va a matar – Se quejó el moreno._

_La morena se agacho y empezó a gatear mientras el moreno la seguía._

− _Vamos – Le dijo Itachi._

_La chica le tomo la mano y ambos estaban en la puerta de la habitación._

_\- ¿Itachi-Kun?_

_La chica se lanzó de cabeza al cuarto mientras Itachi cerraba la puerta con un ligero sonrojo y una mirada que pretendía ser fría, pero que no funcionaba cuando la pelinegra estaba escondida en la habitación._

− _¿No nos vas a presentar? – Pregunto su madre con los brazos en jarras._

_El moreno se sonrojo nuevamente y le dio una mirada sonrojada._

− _Otro día – Dijo entrando con rapidez al cuarto._

_La morena le sonrió sentada en la cama, escuchando la risa de la mujer tras la puerta._

−_No se enojó._

_Itachi rodo los ojos y se lanzó sobre ella aterrizando en la cama, la chica había emitido un pequeño grito cuando el chico aterrizo sobre ella, seguido de una risa._

− _Si no te detienes no podré regresar._

_Itachi se encogió de hombros._

− _Puedes dormir aquí – Le dijo con un sonrojo._

_Ella le sonrió._

− _¿De verdad? ¿No me comerán?_

_El chico la beso y negó con la cabeza._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tocó la puerta con precisión, viendo a Hiashi Hyuga unos segundos después.

− ¿Itachi-San? – Preguntó algo extrañado

El hombre asintió, esas semanas sin ver a la chica lo habían dejado muy estresado, por alguna razón que no comprendía, y que no quería comprender, necesitaba verla.

− Busco a su hija – Dijo con calma – Fue a verme al hospital pero ya no eh visto.

Hiashi le miró por unos momentos con lo que el moreno identifico como lastima.

− Lo siento – Dijo con calma – Ya no se encuentra aquí.

Itachi asintió.

− ¿Cuándo vuelve de misión?

Hiashi negó con la cabeza.

− Tal vez no lo haga – Dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata miro por la ventana una vez más, secándose las lágrimas, sus ojos ya estaban hinchados de tanto estar llorando.

− No les hace bien que llores tanto.

La morena giro su mirada hacia Sasuke y asintió, el chico suspiro y se sentó a su lado recargándola contra su pecho. Con el paso de los meses esa cercanía había dejado de molestarle.

− Se casó – Dijo en voz baja.

− Lo sé.

Hinata sollozó de nuevo.

− Él…

− Te amaba – Le interrumpió Sasuke − No proteges a alguien que ni siquiera conoces – Le aclaro – Él casi dio la vida por ti, y creo que deberías, deberían vivir plenamente para recompensar ese sacrificio.

Hinata asintió acariciando su estómago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaban poco tiempo de casados, apenas un mes, pero su relación con Itachi no era diferente a la que tenían antes.

Suspiró, esa noche también llegaba tarde, así que se puso a acomodar la ropa en los roperos. Se sorprendió cuando un dije le cayó sobre la cabeza, aún más al ver la forma de corazón que tenía. Estaba guardado entre los cajones.

Izumi lo abrió, viendo las fotografías. Itachi en un lado, mientras la heredera Hyuga estaba en el otro.

Lo cerró con fuerza, guardándolo entre sus bolsillos, y terminando de guardar la ropa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El moreno miro los árboles, antes de golpearlos con fuerza, dejando escapar todas sus frustraciones, el árbol que golpeo cedió ante sus golpes al poco tiempo.

− ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Grito golpeando el árbol

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Todo había estado tan tranquilo – Escucho a su madre hablado con Izumi – Aun con la muerte de Danzo, y ahora esto.

Entró a la cocina con calma y vio a las dos mujeres.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Su madre le sonrió quedamente, entregándole una fotografía.

− Eres tío – Dijo con calma – Sasuke tuvo un bebe con Hinata Hyuga, pero parece que se establecerá en la tierra de la ola.

Itachi apretó levemente la fotografía al escuchar ese nombre, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su esposa.

− ¿Qué dijo Hiashi? – Preguntó Fugaku tomando un trago de té, pensando en las tonterías que hacía su hijo mejor – Dudo que esté muy contento.

Mikoto sonrió.

− No dijo nada, pero se veía ligeramente feliz – Miró a su marido con algo de reproche – Creo que Hinata ya le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

El hombre frunció levemente el ceño ante el reclamo de su mujer, debido a la relación que tenía con su hijo menor, y que este no les hubiera confiado su boda y el embarazo de su esposa.

Itachi miró a su padre, midiendo sus reacciones. No sabía si él o Sasuke eran demasiado infantiles.

− _Estás loca – Dijo contra su cuello – Y me arrastraste a eso también_

_La morena solo rio quedamente mirándolo a los ojos._

− _Te amo – Dijo en voz baja_

_Itachi la beso de forma lenta una vez más._

− _Yo también te amo – Susurró contra su cuello_

Itachi le dio la fotografía a su madre de un momento a otro, alejando esa voz de su cabeza.

− ¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó Izumi.

− No – Dijo saliendo.

La castaña frunció el ceño levemente, apretando entre sus dedos el dije, que nunca había dejado su bolsa.

Itachi fuera de la cocina siguió su camino, rumbo al cuartel de Anbu. Sabía que había perdido algo, pero no recordaba que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vio al niño correr por la orilla del puente con una sonrisa en el rostro, de no ser por su ojo blanco, el niño sería igual a su padre, no solo físicamente, él también era un prodigio en todo sentido.

− No va a desaparecer – Dijo Sasuke tras ella.

La mujer asintió.

− Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Sasuke tomó su mano, viendo también su "hijo" correr por el puente. Eran sin duda la familia más extraña del mundo.

Amaba a una mujer, que aún estaba enamorada a su hermano, y aunque habían aprendido a quererse, ambos sabían que nunca podría ocupar ese lugar. Además de su hijo, que si bien era su sobrino, no podía amarlo menos, y del que estaba orgulloso.

* * *

Y fin.

Extraño, inusual, malo? No sé, quise escribir algo diferente.

El fic ya lo había publicado anteriormente, por lo que lo corregí un poco y lo resubí. Este fic va representando que no siempre se puede ser feliz como uno quisiera, pero aun así, tampoco serás infeliz por ello. Es parte de la vida supongo.

Sin más por el momento, espero que me digan que les parecio.

Juds fuera.


End file.
